just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Safe And Sound
|year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= - - - - |difficulty=Easy Easy (Remake) |effort=Low (Remake) |nogm=5 |nosm= |pc=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |gc='Gloves' C1: C2: Orange-Brown C3: C4: C5: Arrows C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lc=Green (2014) (Remake) |pictos= 150 |nowc = SafeAndSound |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (C4) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Brown-Reddish 2A: Lemon Green 2B: Green |dura = 3:13 }} "Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. Note that once a dancer transforms, they are never seen again in the course of the routine. C1 The first dancer is a woman with long brown hair. She wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in Mas Que Nada, and black ankle strap stilettos. In the remake, C1's outline is magenta. C2 The second dancer is a man with brown pompadour hair. He wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. C3 The third dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks, and blue creepers. C4 The fourth dancer is a man with short brown hair straightened back. He wears the classic Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans, and yellow shoes. C5 The fifth dancer is a girl with brown curly hair. She wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks, and yellow shoes. Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|Original Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background features a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. At the fifth dancer's performance, the words "Boost Your Style" appear. Safeandsound background 1.png Safeandsound background 2.png Safeandsound background 3.png Safeandsound background 4.png Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Each one belongs to one of the characters. Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly lower them. Gold Move 2: '''Rub the right side of your head with your right arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air and swing it downward while bouncing. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your head. Gold Move 5: Duck slightly and swing your right arm and head upward. SafeAndSound gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Safeandsound gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SafeAndSound gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Safeandsound gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game SafeAndSound gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Safeandsound gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game SafeAndSound gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Safeandsound gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game SafeAndSound gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Safeandsound gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia * This song was used on Just Dance Unlimited Party by: vladik4kides *The coaches are affected by several glitches: **C1's hair passes through her armpits. **When C1 gets down, her glove turns to a darker shade of blue. **C3's tongue and a small portion of her hair sometimes turns blue. **Some little brown holes appear on the upper part of C5's legs and on her socks. *In the remade routine, the screen does not flash for a second anymore when one dancer changes to the next. **Also, C1 appears a few seconds after the routine commences and C5 fades away in a shred effect before the background fades at the end. *The transition between each dancer change is very sudden. *"Boost Your Style" does not appear in the background in the remake. Gallery Game Files Safeandsound cover generic.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' SafeAndSound Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach Promotional Images Safeandsound promo 2.png Others Safeandsound glove glitch.png|Glitch with C1's glove Safeandsound tongue glitch.png|Glitch with C3's tongue Safeandsound hair glitch.png|Glitch with C3's hair Safeandsound leg glitch.png|Glitch with C5's leg Safeandsound leg glitch 2.png|Glitch with C5's sock Videos Official Music Video Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) Gameplays Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solos